Daughter InLaw
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Sally Jackson has met Annabeth Chase on several accounts, and has liked her from the begining. This is her veiw on her son's relationship with Annabeth and just the girl in general. PERCABETH!
1. First Meeting

**These are drabbles that I wrote out of complete bordeom. I don't own PJO. It'd make me happy if you reviewed. I'm somewhat sad. My best friend is grounded for the weekend. Sooo sad...**

**~!KATE!**

The first time Sally Jackson met Annabeth Chase was two months after Percy returned from his first year at Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth's father had a meeting in Manhattan, and Annabeth had convinced him (After Percy had convinced _her_) to let her stay with Percy and his mother for the day. Percy was elated to have his best friend-save Grover- over, and that made Sally happy as well.

Annabeth arrived around ten o'clock, wearing a blue and white baseball cap, skinny jeans, and a rather baggy T-shirt that Sally assumed was made for a male. Her curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. But what really caught Sally`s eye was her eyes. They were an intelligent gray, pretty, yet quite startling.

"Hello," She said, smiling at Sally when she opened the door, "I'm Annabeth."

Sally smiled at her. "Yes, I know. Percy's told me about you. Come on in."

She called for Percy as Annabeth sat down on the cheap couch. Sally watched as her son conversed with the girl, and shook her head at the words being exchanged. She noticed Annabeth roll her eyes on several occasions, though her eyes were filled with amusement and happiness.

Sally stepped into the kitchen for a while to make herself a glass of lemonade and start lunch. She was shocked when she stepped into the living room and saw her son...doing homework.

Annabeth sat next to him, patiently correcting mistakes and giving him helpful tips.

"Try dividing it like this. No. Erase that and multiply it again. Yeah, good."

And the most astonishing part of it all: Percy actually seemed to be _understanding_ it. He wasn't stupid. No, he was really very smart. He struggled with schoolwork, though, and it looked to Sally that right now, he was _enjoying_ it. Maybe not the homework, but the company of the person helping him with it.

She heard Annabeth laugh saw Percy smiling sheepishly. Annabeth snatched the pencil from his hand and erased whatever he had written.

"Redo it," She said, trying to hold back more laughter.

Percy laughed and obeyed. It made his mom happy to see him this happy. She hadn't seen him like that in a long time.

That was the day that Sally Jackson decided she liked Annabeth Chase.


	2. Second Meeting

The second time I met Annabeth was when I picked Percy up from Camp Half Blood after his quest in the Sea Of Monsters.

They were standing underneath the tall pine tree that marked the border. Another girl who had long, straight black hair dangled upside-down from the tree, poking Percy in the neck. Annabeth, like the last time I saw her, was looking thoughtful.

They all wore orange T-shirts, and jeans. Annabeth still looked like a tomboy. The black haired girl wore a dark purple bandana, making her look like a punk pirate. Percy looked like he'd gotten taller, as he was about two inches taller than Annabeth.

He looked up and smiled when he saw me. He nudged Annabeth and said something to her. She smiled at me. Percy turned to the girl in the tree and told her something. The girl's eyes widened and she fell headfirst out of the tree.

Annabeth was over to her in one bound, helping her up. She shot a glare at Percy, who was laughing. The black haired girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and seemed to brace herself for something. Annabeth noticed this and snapped something at her. The girl started to protest, but Annabeth crossed her arms, looking a bit scary. The girl frowned and relaxed her muscles, spitting a likely cuss word at Percy.

Percy started toward the car, Annabeth in tow. The girl seemed reluctant to follow, but also didn't want to be left out of whatever was going on. She bounded after Annabeth.

"Hey, Mom," Percy greeted as he leaned against the car.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth said.

"Hello, Dear," I said, looking at both Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth seemed taken aback at my words. You'd think the girl had never had any affection shown to her.

The other girl stood uncomfortably next to Annabeth, looking like she wanted to say something.

"This is Thalia," Percy said, gesturing to her, "Her dad's Zeus."

I admit I hadn't seen that coming. "Oh," I managed, "Nice to meet you."

"Mmmhhmmm. You too."

Well then.

"How are you, Ms. Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine," I told her, "How was your summer?"

And that's when I got the story of how Percy and Annabeth, along with Tyson, who was really a cyclops, sailed through the Sea Of Monsters. That's also when I realized just how much I owed Annabeth. She'd saved my son's life numerous times, and seemed to expect nothing in return. I was lucky she was there. I just hoped Percy knew it too.


	3. Third Meeting

I saw Annabeth again when she, Percy and Thalia retrieved two demigods. When picking them up at their boarding school, Thalia charged down the hill, carrying a backpack. She skidded to a halt right next to the passenger door.  
>"Hi, Ms. Jackson," She greeted quickly, "Percy, can I sit shotgun? Annabeth's really, really mad at me and I don't want to sit in the backseat with her when she's mad. Please?"<p>

"That's not my problem," Percy said, but his eyes widened when Thalia presented him with five gold coins.

"Five drachmas to let me sit shotgun," She coaxed.

He hesitated, then snatched the coins and stepped out. Thalia smiled and slid into the passenger seat.

Annabeth walked down the hill soon after. She raised an eyebrow at Thalia.

"Why are you sitting up there?"

"Mmm."

"She said you were mad at her," Percy said from the backseat.

Annabeth frowned. "No I'm not."

Then I understood Thalia's scheme, and from the glare Annabeth was giving her, she did too. Thalia responded with an angelic smile.

Annabeth greeted me and slid into the seat next to Percy. I was nervous about the upcoming fight. I trusted that Annabeth would make sure Percy stayed out of trouble, but I had the most uncomfortable feeling. I found myself rambling and telling Percy's baby stories. My poor son.  
>I told about the time he tried to talk me into getting him a guinea pig when he was eight. Annabeth laughed especially hard at that, for some unknown reason.<p>

"Still want a guinea pig, Seaweed Brain?" She teased.

He blushed and shot her a glare.

Thalia smirked in the mirror, which didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth, who gave her an irritated look.

As I pulled up to the school, I prayed that Annabeth would keep my baby safe.

_Please, please please. Let her take care of him. And let him take care of her._

I drove away, knowing that the fate of my son rested in the hands of the daughter of Athena. I drove away relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

I am _so_ sorry for not updating. My internet was down and I just spent an hour and a half on the phone trying to get it fixed (because apparently, Grams doesn't know how to work a computer), and I'll be updating as soon as possibe. The chapters I wrote but wasn't able to update will be redone, as they SUCK. A friend of mine recently passed away- Murdered, might I add- which didn't really leave me in a great state to write. Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating soon and if you've stuck with me for the past two months, THANK YOU!

~Lucky


End file.
